Himalayan Brown Bear
| image = HimalayanBrownBear.jpg | scientificname = Ursus arctos isabellinus | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | countries = Northern Afghanistan, Northern Pakistan, Northern India, West China, Nepal, Kazakhstan, Tibet | iucnstatus = cr | fencegrade = 4 | landarea = 550.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = -10-22 | biome = | gsize = 1-2 | malebachelor = 1 | femalebachelor = 1-2 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 4-5 years | sterility = 25 years | gestaincub = 8 months | interbirth = 48 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Ursidae | genus = Ursus }}The (Ursus arctos isabellinus) is a large Asian mammal featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General The Himalayan brown bear (or Ursus arctos isabellinus) is a subspecies of brown bear that lives in the mountains of Afghanistan, Pakistan, Northern India, West China, Nepal, Kazahstan and Tibet. They are very rare and extremely endangered - the size of the population left in the wild is unknown, but they are threatened by numerous factors including habitat fragmentation through human development, as well as poaching for their fur and other body parts. They have thick reddish-brown fur and males are larger than females, with an average length of 1.9m and weight of 135kg, in comparison to the female averages of 1.6m and 70kg. They live at high altitudes - often above the tree line - and spend the summer months foraging, hunting and mating. The winter months are spent hibernating. As well as the aforementioned threats, Himalayan brown bears are often killed by humans for a number of reasons. Their mothers are often killed so their cubs can be taken for circus shows, while farmers also kill them to prevent them from eating their livestock. Despite protection in some small areas of their habitat, this protection is not widespread. They are also protected in India, but due to frequently being listed as the un-endangered species 'brown bear' rather than the correct, endangered species 'Himalayan brown bear' they do not receive recognition in conservation efforts. Social Himalayan brown bears are solitary and only interact with each other to mate or fight over mates. The only exception to this is a mother and her cubs. Reproduction Male bears will track a female through their territory and will mate once they meet. The female will be pregnant for 4 to 6 months and will give birth - during hibernation and without waking - to between 1 and 4 cubs. The young will search out milk and suckle from their mother until the end of hibernation, at which point they will leave the den and eat their first solid food. They will stay with their mother until they are between 3 and 4 years old, when they will leave to establish their own territory. Animal Care Fruit and Vegetables Fish |Food Tray Water Bowl |Bamboo Feeder Block of Frozen Fruit Large Fixed Roller Feeder Tree Forager Tree Scatter Feeder |Bobbin Cardboard Box Firehose Ball Herb Scent Marker Ice Block Prey-Scented Sack Rubbing Pillar Wind Chimes |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Himalayan brown bears are the same species as the Grizzly bear, but a different subspecies. *Himalayan brown bears give birth to very small cubs during hibernation and without waking. *Himalayan brown bears come down to lower elevations in autumn to eat fruit and wheat before they go into hibernation. *During hibernation, the bear's breathing and heart rate slow down, but they will wake if disturbed. *Himalayan brown bears are thought to be the origin of the Yeti legend, as they have been seen walking through the snow on their hind legs. Gallery Image Gallery HimalayanBrownBear.png EDtplZoXkAERbxL.jpeg Screenshot (254).png Screenshot (44).png Hbrownbear.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Taiga Animals Category:Tundra Animals Category:Omnivores